The Spinosaurus
This is how the scene for the Spinosuarus encounter goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. it fades back on the plane where Alan regains consciousness with Billy by his side Alan: Billy. Tell me we didn't land. Amanda: Eric! Eric! Ben! Billy: I think they're looking for someone. Amanda: Eric! it cuts outside where Nash, Udesky, and Cooper are getting geared up with Paul looking through binoculars. As the three mercenaries get geared up, Alan and Billy get out of the plane Paul: Oh, uh, Dr. Grant! Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to... Alan: Who hit me? Paul: I'm sorry we had to be so... Alan: Who hit me? Amanda: Eric! Paul: That would be uhm... Cooper. points to Cooper who heads to the jungle Alan: What are they doing? Paul: They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are good. Alan: Mr. Kirby, trust me on this island, there's no such thing as safe! Steam Mech: That's what we kept telling them! Toby: But no one will listen to us! Rheneas: And Mr. Kirby, can you please tell your wife to stop yelling through that megaphone?! Alan Grant: Yeah, that is a very, very bad idea! turns to Amanda Paul: Amanda! Amanda: a megaphone Ben! Paul: Amanda, honey. Dr. Grant says: "that's a bad idea". Amanda: to Paul (through Megaphone) What? turns back to the jungle Paul: He says: "that's a bad idea"! Amanda: back to Paul (through Megaphone) What's a bad idea? suddenly there was a loud roar coming from the jungle as Amanda turns back as Grant takes off his shades Applejack: Oh great, now ya' don' it. Paul: What was that? Billy: That's a Tyrannosaurus. Gunshots Alan: I don't think so. heard again Alan: It sounds bigger. music is heard as Amanda takes a few steps back and turns back to the others and as she turns back to the jungle, Udesky runs out Udesky: We have to leave! We have to leave now! Nash comes out of the jungle too Udesky: Get on the plane now! Paul: What's going on? Why can't we.... Nash: Get on the plane! Get in the plane! Get in the plane! runs in the plane Udesky: Get on the plane! Amanda: God! they all begin to hop on the plane, Nash runs up to the cockpit Billy: What about the other guy? Udesky: Cooper's a professional, he can handle himself. roar is heard again and then we hear gunshots Udesky: Get on the plane, hurry! Paul: It's alright. Billy, the team, and their friends take their seats as Nash starts up the plane as Udesky closes the door as the plane turns around and Udesky heads to the cockpit Amanda: Paul, we can't... Paul: It's alright, it's alright. We'll just circle the island. fastens his seat belt Nash: Give me a hand here, Udesky? fastens Nash's seatbelt, as Nash presses the throttle forward as the plane prepares to take off and then we see Cooper running in the woods with his arm bleeding as we cut back to the plane as it's going faster and faster. Then Cooper runs out of the woods and he notices the plane and waves his hand Cooper: HEY!!!! Rainbow: Look there! Udesky, and the others look out the windshield and see Cooper Cooper: STOP!!!! Paul: What are you doing? Alan: That's Copper! plane goes faster and faster now Cooper: Please stop. Nash: Come on, Cooper, get out of the way! Cooper: sighs Nash: You know I can't stop this plane! continues to wave his hand around as the plane goes faster but it doesn't stop, and then Cooper looks to the side and a giant grey dinosaur comes out of the woods as Cooper screams by running, but the dinosaur opens his jaws and bits him Nash: Oh, my God! and Copper pull up the plane, but it hits the dinosaur as blood is all over the plane Udesky: Fuel cut off! Nash: We're going down! Sharky: Brace for impact! the plane flies in the jungle as its wheels come off, and then its wings and its windshield gets cracked as Amanda screams, and its top fin comes off and then finally it stops on a giant tree branch. And on the plane everyone pants and sigh in relief as they're okay Henry: Oh great! Now we're stuck here! Paul: Amanda You okay? Amanda: her head Udesky: We're okay up here. Everyone just stay put. Paul: his seat belt Udesky: San Juan Approach. Mayday, mayday, mayday.... Nash: to the passengers Who has the satellite phone? Paul: I do. I got it right here. takes it out Udesky: We're not getting anything, the radio's gone. hands over the phone to Nash as Nash dials a number, and Alan opens the plane door and he looks down to the ground and closes the door Alan: We haven't landed yet. shows the plane outside handing on the tree branch Woman on phone: All circuits are busy. Nash: Dammit! over the phone to Udesky Oh, man! suddenly the plane shakes Paul: What was that? water bottle and camera piece rolls on the floor as we see a giant green eye piercing through the windshield Amanda: screaming Paul: Stay still. Amanda: Paul Paul: Stand still! and Udesky turn back as the green eye disappears as they turn and look at the windshield Paul: What? What is it? What? the plane suddenly shakes Udesky: What is it?! Nash: I... I don't know! plane then shakes more violently now Nash: Hang on, everyone! puts the phone in a pocket suddenly the plane leans forward Thomas: Something's got us! Nash and Udesky: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the whole front of the plane rips off as it falls to the ground, as the others hang on the giant grey dinosaur that ate Copper comes out and growls as he dives his nose in the plane as Udesky and Nash come back to the fuselage but then the dinosaur bites on Nash's leg Nash: DAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! the dinosaur then begins to pull Nash out, as Nash grabs Amanda's legs but the others grabs Amanda as the dinosaur pulls Nash out of the plane Nash: Ah, help me! Help me! the dinosaur begins to shake Nash around as he screams in pain Nash: Ah, mama! the dinosaur drops Nash on a puddle below and he crawls on the ground Nash: G-Guys! gets back up guh, ah! then the dinosaur steps on Nash and he eats him as the others watch in horror and shock Rarity: (cover her mouth to avoid vomiting) James: Oh! I hate having to witness that! the Spinosaurus looks at the plane Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the Spinosaurus roars, the others run to the back of the plane, but it carries to much weight and the plane falls backward as the group screams as the plan fuselage lands and falls to the ground the Spinosaurus presses it's foot to the ground as it pushes the plane as it rolls over as the group is flipping upside down and then finally it stops by hitting a tree trunk as Amanda pants, but the Spinosaurus is coming again Spinosaurus: 'ROAR!!!!!'' '''ROAR!!!!!!!! Amanda gets up and runs out of the plane, but Alan goes after her Alan: Mrs. Kirby, come back! Amanda runs, Alan grabs her and takes her back to the plane Paul: out of the plane Amanda! he notices the Spinosaurus Spinosaurus: ROAR!!! J.J.: GET BACK IN THE PLANE!!!! the three run back into the plane, the Spinosaurus presses its foot on a puddle of water and he uses his arms to flip the plane upside down and then he presses his foot on the plane the Spinosaurus puts too much pressure on the plane, the windows break as the group try to avoid the glass shards Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! then turns the plane sideways as it growls, and the group looks up and it dives it's nose into the plane as Amanda screams, and then one at a time they crawl over to Alan Alan: Follow me! This way! soon gain to run away from the plane and the Spinosaurus but the Spinosaurus growls and turns around and sees them all running Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! soon run out of an open field, but soon twigs snap and birds fly out of the trees Alan: In here! the Spinosaurus, comes out from behind the trees as Rini looks back and notices this Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soon run into the woods as the Spinosaurus is then stopped by some trees Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts back to the group as they still keep on running, but then they've finally stopped and pant Alan: I think we've lost him. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes